the_unofficial_roblox_tower_defense_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Towers
Welcome to the Towers Page. Click on the name of the tower to view the respective information. To view the Tower Skins, please click here: Skins To view Tower Tier List, please click here: Tower Tier List Ground These towers can be bought from the shop. They can always be placed on the ground in the game. Some of the towers have a different type of attacks or support(like the farm). Single Towers in this section fire a one-shot at a time depending of its DPS. These types of towers mostly find their power in groups as they deal a good amount of damage per second. * Demoman Splash * Enforcer Splash * Minigunner Single * Paintballer Splash * Pyromancer Splash * Rocketeer Splash * Scout Single * Medic Support * Minigunner Single * Hunter Single *Sentry Single Burst Towers in this section fire a certain amount of shots depending on its level before having to "reload". These types of towers mostly find their power in groups as they deal a good amount of damage per second. *Soldier Splash Some towers in this game can deal splash damage. They will not only damage their target but will also damage nearby zombies with its splash. The explosion length will increase as the tower gets upgraded to higher levels. The zombie targeted by the splash damaging tower will take full damage from the tower and also receive splash damage. Any zombie near it will only take splash damage which is half of the damage of how much the tower deals per shot. *Demoman Splash *Enforcer Splash *Freezer Splash *Military Base Splash *Paintballer Splash *Pyromancer Splash *Rocketeer Splash Spawning Towers Spawning towers spawn units along the path zombies walk on, except going the opposite direction and spawning from your side of the map. When a zombie touches a spawned unit, the zombie will take damage depending on the amount of health the unit has. Most units that are spawned in this game have ranged attacks so zombies will take more damage before getting to the unit. *Crook Boss *Enforcer *Military Base Stalling Towers These special towers deal low amounts of damage but their slowness/freeze effect makes up for it. The more upgraded these towers are, the more the longer-lasting effects and damage these towers will do to zombies. Some zombies especially bosses are immune to these specific stalling effects. *Freezer *Pyromancer *Frost Blaster Support These towers can be bought from the shop. They also give a special boost or effect to nearby towers or to the owner of the tower. * Commander * Farm * John * Medic * DJ Special These towers are obtained by reaching a certain level, triumphing a map or using a code in the code section. They are normally placed at the ground in the game. Some of them give a boost to nearby towers or the players. * Crook Boss (Level 30) * Cowboy (Triumph in Badlands) * Turret (Level 50) * Hunter (Twitter Code) * Mortar (Level 75) * Holiday Archer (Christmas 2019 / Gift of Sharpness) Cliff These towers can be bought in the shop. They can always be placed at the cliff in the game. * Sniper * Outlaw Event These towers are obtained by triumphing the event map. * Gladiator (SFOTH 2019 Event) * Commando (Area 51 2019 Event) * Shredder (Halloween 2019 Event) * Frost Blaster (Christmas Event 2019) Removed These towers were removed by the developers due to having similar abilities with another tower or the tower is in need of a rework. * Gladiator (SFOTH 2019 Event) Category:Towers Category:Main Page